


Хорошие руки

by 006_stkglm



Series: Хорошая жена [6]
Category: Charlotte Gray (2001), Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Disabled Character, Enemas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Покорный пациент в хорошие руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошие руки

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Давление сто сорок на шестьдесят. Записали, Питер?

— Да, профессор.

— Пульс шестьдесят. Ниже нормы, но ожидаемо даже после такой дозы валиума. Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Дюррант?

Филип чувствует себя так, словно его укутали теплым ватным одеялом. Расслабленное тело — во всяком случае та его половина, которую он способен ощущать — принадлежит кому-то другому, но не ему. Тело, одетое в жесткую от дезинфицирующих средств больничную рубашку, ткань которой раздражает кожу и неприятно пахнет чем-то медицинским, и разложенное на высокой смотровой кушетке, обтянутой прохладной клеенкой, с поднятой спинкой и опускающейся частью для ног, кажется чужим. Мысли текут вяло, будто в полусне. Даже эмоции ощущаются глухо, как через вату. Он приоткрывает глаза из вежливости, но белые стены стерильного смотрового кабинета режут глаза, и он снова опускает тяжелые, будто налитые свинцом веки.

— Благодарю вас, хорошо, — он произносит слова четко и раздельно потому, что язык тоже слушается с трудом. Получается медленнее, чем обычно, но профессора Штрауффа это, по-видимому, ничуть не беспокоит.

— Замечательно, мистер Дюррант. Питер, продолжаем.

* * *

Филип не хочет ехать в Лондон, не видит смысла в очередной консультации со светилом мировой медицины. К чему? Десятки убеленных сединами и званиями профессоров, подвергшие его сотням мучительных процедур, не нашли ни единой возможности для хотя бы частичного восстановления. Что может дать еще один визит? Но после смерти мистера Аргайла управление трастовыми фондами, куда вложены деньги их семьи, с незначительными оговорками переходит к его жене. Мэри окружает его невиданным комфортом, потакает всем его желаниям, и решительно не принимает отказов.

Госпиталь святой сестры Б. в тихом, викториански чопорном районе Лондона с самого начала производит на Филипа гнетущее впечатление. Строгий фасад, узкие окна-бойницы и полуразрушенные, но все еще зловеще согбенные фигуры горгулий над крыльцом делают здание больше похожим на дом для умалишенных, чем на госпиталь. Узкие, забранные матовым стеклом окна пропускают внутрь мало света. Лампы в безыскусных абажурах, при виде которых Мэри брезгливо кривится, едва рассеивают полумрак в длинных, отделанных потемневшими от времени деревянными панелями коридорах. Единственными украшениями госпиталя служат расставленные возле окон тяжелые кованные скамейки да потемневшие медные таблички с номерами кабинетов. У персонала, который попадается им навстречу, строгий и неприступный вид, и Филипа передергивает от мысли, что к нему будет прикасаться, помогая готовиться к осмотру, одна из этих чопорных, накрахмаленных горгулий.

— Мистер и миссис Дюррант? — окликают их сзади, когда даже Мэри признает, что окончательно запуталась в сложной системе указателей. — Мистер Дюррант?

* * *

— Мистер Дюррант? Мистер Дюррант?

Филип, словно выныривая на поверхность, с трудом открывает глаза. Зрение по краям кажется размытым, и он с усилием моргает, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на склонившемся над ним человеке. Он молод: лет на пять-семь моложе самого Филипа, светловолос: платиновая челка зачесана набок по последней моде, и у него мягкие, добрые голубые глаза. Кажется, Филип где-то его уже видел.

— М? — звучит не очень вежливо, но это все, на что он сейчас способен.

— Профессор хочет, чтобы вы постарались сосредоточиться и ответили на его вопросы, мистер Дюррант.

Профессор? Ах, да. Госпиталь. Очередной осмотр. Филип находит глазами профессора: высокого, дородного мужчину лет пятидесяти — пятидесяти пяти с пышной, обильно подернутой сединой, шевелюрой и профессионально-оценивающим взглядом. Тот стоит в ногах высокого смотрового стола и сосредоточенно мнет ступню Филипа. Филип ничего не чувствует. Только привычную горечь. И ту глухо благодаря валиуму.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, вспоминая о манерах, и молодой человек ободряюще ему улыбается.

* * *

— Питер Грегори. Медбрат. Профессор Штрауфф попросил встретить вас и проводить в смотровую, — улыбаясь, представляется догнавший их молодой человек. Он улыбается часто и легко, словно это его естественное состояние, подмечает Филип, пока Питер провожает их к подготовленной смотровой. Филип не может видеть его лица — Питер, с вежливой предупредительностью перехватывает у Мэри его кресло — но теперь, когда наблюдение за окружающими людьми является практически единственным доступным ему развлечением, он умеет по голосу различать, когда люди улыбаются. Питер — почти постоянно.

* * *

— Все в порядке, мистер Дюррант, — Питер наклоняется над ним с той же ободряющей улыбкой, но Филип все равно протестующе мотает головой. Профессор закрепляет его голени в высоких держателях так, что они оказываются задранными, как у проституток в Нью-Йорке в конце войны, которые готовы были раздвигать ноги даром перед любым парнем в военной униформе.

— Нет, — он пытается приподняться, но руки дрожат от слабости — Питер укладывает его обратно простым прикосновением ладони к плечу.

— Ничего страшного, мистер Дюррант. Совсем небольшая клизма, чтобы профессор мог провести пальпацию предстательной железы. Ничего страшного.

Задранная больничная рубашка собирается в паху ломкими складками. Филип отворачивается, кусая губы, но перестать слышать он не может. Шумит вода, скрипит резина больничных перчаток, с холодным металлическим лязгом перекладываются инструменты. Профессор что-то говорит по-немецки. Филипу кажется, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, хотя он знает — оно бьется медленно и ровно. Он вздрагивает, когда ощущает прикосновение к животу и скашивает глаза: Питер стоит меж его раздвинутых ног.

— Я сделаю все очень быстро, мистер Дюррант, — говорит он. Филип молча закрывает глаза и сглатывает.

Скользкая, еще не нагревшаяся от тепла тела резина скользит между его ягодиц. Палец надавливает на анус — не сильно, но с неослабевающим нажимом, пока не расступаются мышцы. Филип вздрагивает и чувствует успокаивающе теплую руку у себя на животе.

— Еще немного, мистер Дюррант.

Палец исчезает, мышцы даже не саднит, смазка внутри быстро нагревается от тепла тела. Складок ануса касается что-то жесткое. Филип напрягается, но вводимый предмет длинный, тонкий и едва ощущается. Он осторожно выдыхает, а потом внутрь начинает поступать вода. Напор несильный, объем небольшой. После тихих игр в их с Мэри спальне он едва ли ощущает какой-либо дискомфорт, но ощущение чужих — мужских — рук на себе неожиданно будоражит нервы.

— Уже почти все, мистер Дюррант, — подает голос Питер, и на этот раз Филип не может различить оттенков эмоций по его интонациям, — нужно только немного подержать воду.

Его ладонь приятным теплым весом ощущается на животе Филипа сквозь жесткую ткань больничной рубашки. Филип кивает.

* * *

— Позвольте, я помогу вам, мистер Дюррант?

Филип кивает. Питер опускается перед коляской на корточки и принимается расшнуровывать его туфли. В кабинете тепло, но без пальто и привычной тяжести пледа на коленях Филипа пробирает нервный озноб. Питер осторожно — словно Филип _может_ почувствовать резкое движение — придерживает его за щиколотки, стягивает туфли и носки, отставляет их в сторону и касается застежки брюк.

— Я могу?

Филип медленно кивает. Странно ощущать на себе мужские руки. Хотя, признается Филип сам себе, в помощи медбрата есть свои преимущества: хотя бы в том, что у него нет этого жалостливого взгляда, который преследует теперь Филипа повсюду. Даже на его худые бледные ноги, почти по-военному аккуратно складывая его пиджак и брюки на кушетку, Питер смотрит с сочувствием, но без жалости.

— Рубашку тоже, — мягко подсказывает он, и Филип вздрагивает.

Пуговицы никак не хотят пролезать в тугие узкие петли, пальцы срываются, и Питер, снова присев на корточки, принимается расстегивать их сам. Филип нервно трет рот. Пальцы противно дрожат.

— Ты давно здесь работаешь? — спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься.

Питер поднимает на него обрамленные светлыми, пушистыми ресницами глаза.

— В госпитале? Пару лет.

— Специально учился?

— Встречался с медсестрой, — Питер подмигивает и негромко смеется над собственной шуткой. — Нет, на самом деле. После RAF понятия не имел, чем заняться, проболтался несколько месяцев там и сям, счета копились…

— RAF? — не то чтобы Филип всерьез заинтересован, но Питер выглядит по меньшей мере лет на пять — семь его моложе.

— Всегда любил самолеты. Патрулирование, два десятка боевых, рейд к союзникам, — он бросает на Филипа неожиданно внимательный взгляд, словно ища какой-то особенной реакции, и, не дождавшись ее, пожимает плечами, помогает попасть в рукава длинной больничной рубашки неопределенного бледного цвета и ловко расправляет складки. Сорочку Филипа он так же быстро и аккуратно складывает к остальным вещам:

— Думаю, вы готовы, мистер Дюррант. Позвольте, я провожу вас в смотровую.

* * *

— Можете расслабиться, мистер Дюррант, — доносится до Филипа сквозь шум крови в ушах. Он с трудом понимает, чего от него хотят, но тело, ведомое усилившимся давлением теплой ладони на верхнюю часть живота, ориентируется быстрее его. Он ощущает, как жидкость покидает его тело, слышит журчание воды о металлическую поверхность, но вместо ожидаемого стыда, с ног до головы окутывает блаженной истомой. По телу разливается жар, и Филип не сразу понимает, что концентрируется он внизу живота.

Профессор, заглядывая Питеру через плечо, одобрительно хмыкает что-то на немецком. Они меняются местами, и Филип снова чувствует сначала скользкую резину, а потом медленное уверенное проникновение. На этот раз раздраженные наконечником клизмы стенки ануса саднят, но это приятная боль, тем более, что спустя несколько осторожных движений профессор находит точку внутри, которую так любит ласкать Мэри своими наманикюренными пальчиками. По телу — в блаженной истоме, которую порождает смесь возбуждения и валиума, Филипу кажется, что по всему — прокатываются волны удовольствия. Глаза все труднее держать открытыми.

Он чувствует, как крепкие пальцы охватывают его стоящий член — медицинская смазка делает скольжение восхитительно приятным — слышит рокот профессора на немецком. Справа что-то звякает. Палец выскальзывает из его зада с мягким хлюпающим звуком. Филип недовольно хмурит брови.

— Тш-ш-ш, все хорошо, мистер Дюррант, — слышит он голос Питера, и палец возвращается на место и продолжает мягко поглаживать бугорок простаты, — все хорошо.

Головки члена касается что-то холодное. Филип с трудом приоткрывает глаза: как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как длинный узкий металлический катетер входит в уретру. Он глухо стонет. Проникновение даже столь тонкого стержня отзывается жжением, холод стали приносит мгновенное облегчение, а на смену ему приходит ощущение распирания и позывов. Он хнычет, но сил, чтобы отодвинуться от нежеланного вторжения, у него нет. Хватка на члене усиливается, и Филипу кажется, что он чувствует, как гладкий закругленный наконечник катетера натягивает изнутри стенки члена, повторяя малейшие очертания складок кожи держащей его руки. Катетер погружается в него на дюйм, на два. На третьем Филип начинает бессвязно умолять.

Ощущения захватывают его с головой. Приятное давление в заду, мучительно-сладкое распирание в фактически закупоренной металлическим стержнем уретре, погружающейся во все более сладкие глубины его тела. Он вскидывал бы бедра, если б мог, но он не может и только слабо мотает головой из стороны в сторону, умоляя дать ему кончить или продолжить эту сладкую пытку. Он не знает и сам, чего хочется сильнее. Над ухом слова раздается жесткая немецкая речь. Катетер медленно покидает его тело, и Филип физически ощущает, как следом за круглым стальным наконечником поднимается, наконец-то выплескиваясь наружу, горячее семя.

— Все хорошо, мистер Дюррант, — улавливает он краем сознания низкий успокаивающий голос медбрата и проваливается во мрак.

* * *

Остаток визита тонет в вязком тумане. Кажется, его одевают. Кажется, он слышит взволнованный голос Мэри, и успокаивающе глубокий рокот профессора. Чьи-то сильные руки пересаживают его с инвалидной коляски на сиденье автомобиля. Кажется, кто-то говорит:

— До свидания, мистер Дюррант…

Филип более-менее приходит в себя к окончанию поездки — за стеклом автомобиля, когда он открывает глаза, проносятся чопорные особняки престижного района Лондона, в котором Мэри на время визита сняла им дом. Мэри рядом — собственно он лежит головой у нее на коленях. Ее пальцы ласково перебирают его волосы, в полуприкрытое с ее стороны окно врывается свежий ветер.

— Все хорошо, дорогой? — спрашивает она, заметив, что он очнулся.

— Да, — пытается сказать он, но во рту слишком сухо, и он просто кивает. Щека скользит по мягкой шерсти ее дорогого пальто.

— Замечательно. Профессор Штрауфф сказал — твое физическое состояние выше всяких похвал. Мы все делаем верно.

Она не делает акцент на слове «все», но Филип знает, что она имеет в виду и их маленькие утехи за запертыми дверями хозяйской спальни поместья «Солнечный мыс» тоже. Он молчит, и Мэри тоже молчит. От движения ее пальцев у себя в волосах его клонит в сон, но когда колеса съезжают с асфальта на неровную брусчатку их квартала, Филип открывает глаза. Мэри, похоже, о чем-то крепко задумалась. Говорить он не хочет, поэтому просто мягко вопросительно сжимает ее колено, зная, что она поймет. Мэри переводит на него взгляд и улыбается:

— Знаешь, дорогой. Я подумала, что мне бы не помешала лишняя пара рук, а тебе компания. Как насчет того, чтобы нанять этого медбрата — Грегори?

Филип закрывает глаза. Улыбается. И кивает.


End file.
